


Be my enemy, but he knows my needs

by heavenisalibrary



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, it was a prompt it's not my fault i swear, sex pollen trope fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenisalibrary/pseuds/heavenisalibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Am I to understand that you have my parents concerned for your life—that you summoned me from prison and brought me into the Tardis, and risked crossing one or both of our timelines—because you're <i>horny</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my enemy, but he knows my needs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: RIver/Eleven sex pollen trope.
> 
> I don't know how to do anything but PWP maybe I'll take a class one day and learn how to actually write, sigh

When River entered the Tardis, it was with her usual expression of bemusement at being summoned during the day by the Doctor. Her nights belonged to him, true enough, but he rarely called on her during the day for largely practical reasons: the Stormcage warden hardly wanted to tell anybody that River Song snuck out of her cell on a nightly basis, but if he didn't have any proof that she was ever imprisoned, he'd be forced to do something to salvage his reputation.

"What has gone wrong this time, hm?" she asked as she closed the door behind her, standing straight and tall and adopting her usual cockiness, despite being slightly embarrassed to appear before her parents in her prison garb. "What's he done now?" she asked Amy as she pecked her mother on the cheek and moved to squeeze her father's shoulder.

"Well," Amy said, trailing off quickly and looking to Rory.

"We don't exactly know," Rory admitted, gesturing vaguely to the Doctor where he stood, leaning over the console behind them. Everything about his stance was tense, and River's stomach flipped anxiously. "We were on this planet, dunno what it was called, having a bite with the local... People, if you could call them that. And the Doctor had something to drink and all the sudden he went from, you know, him, to—"

"—growly? He got all growly and tense and hurried out of there. He hasn't spoken much, just said to get you. He'll be alright, yeah?" Amy asked.

"Of course he will," River answered, smiling and prodding her parents along. "Go on, make us some tea. I'll sort him." Amy and Rory disappeared down the corridor, and River approached the Doctor with a sigh, leaning against the console beside him. She scanned his face a little, and her worry grew as she took in his appearance. His eyes were dark, his jaw clenched, his muscles rigid, and knuckles white where he clutched at the console. He looked furious, and when River reached out to brush a strand of his hair back, he squeezed his eyes shut, worked his jaw, and let out a low hiss, though he didn't pull back.

"What happened, sweetie?" she asked softly. She smoothed her hand down the back of his neck and over his shoulder, and though he didn't move away, the tension in his body worried her. He shifted his weight.

"Time Lords are usually pretty resistant to any sort of beverage that other species concoct..."

"Oh, _> seriously?_ You’re drunk?” River said, letting out a brief laugh. The Doctor looked up at her sharply, but her smile didn't falter until he stood from leaning, moving falteringly toward her and placing a hand on either side of her on the console. She furrowed her brow. “You're not usually an angry drunk, my love.”

“I'm not,” the Doctor began, swallowing, his mouth working as though he couldn't quite find the words. He leaned forward, his nose brushing against the side of her neck, and he inhaled deeply. “I'm not _drunk._ It wasn't alcohol. The natives don't have sex drives inherent in their system, they make this _drink_ and it's—”

“You _idiot_!” River exclaimed, shoving his chest lightly. His posture was still rigid, though, and he barely moved. He buried his face in her neck, and it took a great amount of self control to prevent herself from reacting until she fully understood his state of mind. “You can't just drink anything and _assume_ it won't affect you—”

“I was being polite,” he murmured into her neck, his voice thick and husky, “it was very _flattering_ of Rithsherik to want to—to—well, you know, and it would have been quite rude to just turn her down, because according to the Ponds I'm something of a flirt—and I don't mean to be—I probably got it from you, you know—so I just drank it and assumed it wouldn't affect me and she'd let it go... I have two hearts, usually things dissipate before I feel anything but...” He trailed off with a low growl of frustration, sidling his body closer to hers. She felt the glide of his tongue against the side of her neck and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Am I to understand that you have my parents concerned for your life—that you summoned me from prison and brought me into the Tardis, and risked crossing one or both of our timelines—because you're _horny_?”

The Doctor murmured something against her neck, but she couldn't make out a single word—it took her a moment to point that out to him, for the way his lips worked against her skin in the meantime had her gripping the console so tightly that it was beginning to hurt. “I do hate that word,” he finally managed, his voice so low that she had to strain to hear it, though the vibrations of his speech rumbled deliciously through her.

“What would you prefer?” River asked as the Doctor snaked one hand up her side, slipping it under the thin fabric of her grey tank top. His fingers danced up and down her ribcage, and she shivered.

The Doctor's lips continued to dance along the skin of her neck, but quickly he committed, and she felt lingering, open-mouthed kisses followed by the startling but delicious bite of his teeth. He wedged one leg between hers, and despite her attempt to remain aloof, she gasped.

“Less talking,” he said into her ear, biting at her earlobe—the statement was so strange coming from him, but the sharp, needy feeling of his teeth and lips and tongue against her ear and then neck and then jaw slackened her resolve. She sighed dramatically, reaching her hands up to place them on either side of his face and direct his mouth to hers. 

He had long since lost his silly, childish reserve when it came to kissing her, but never in her memory had he responded _quite_ so enthusiastically. His eyes were nearly black before they closed, and he sighed against her mouth, wasting no time in demanding entry, one of his hands knotting in her hair and pulling her head back to give him a better angle, the other insinuating itself beneath her bra. His mouth was warm and wet and, honestly, sloppy—teeth clashed, he slipped slightly to the side, his nose pressed to hers, but River couldn't have cared much less. He shifted forward, pressing her firmly into the console, his hand slipping out from beneath her shirt and instead moving south, disappearing beneath the waistband of her pants. His thumb grazed her clit teasingly, and she inhaled sharply. Within moments she had thrown her arms over his shoulders, digging her fingers firmly into his back, her mouth open and panting against his neck as he drove his fingers in and out of her with an expertise that did not belie exactly how far along in their timelines they were. He leaned in to kiss her, insinuating his tongue in her mouth forcefully. His free hand reached around her to grab her ass and pull her against him, and he ground against her in tandem with the movements of his hand, grunting into her mouth. The friction was delicious and he was inside and all around her and River's cries grew louder and louder until she was on the brink and then—

“Just making sure everything's okay before we come back in!” came Amy's voice.

“Don't want to interrupt a, um, fight or something,” Rory said.

“Or snogging,” Amy added, and as the Doctor slid his hand from between River's legs, she couldn't help the sigh of frustration that escaped her. The Doctor growled low in his throat, the sound echoing against her skin as he pressed his lips to her neck once more.

“Make them _leave_ ,” the Doctor ground out through gritted teeth, and River laughed brightly, shoving him away and tossing her hair about so that it didn't look quite so mussed, hoping that her face wasn't too flushed, though she knew it was.

“ _You_ are the one who keeps hanging out with my parents, sweetie,” River said, and the Doctor growled again, resting his forehead against her shoulder and breathing deeply. “You are in quite a state, aren't you?” 

The Doctor nodded, though he didn't lift his head. River sighed.

“I'd laugh at you if you hadn't brought me down with you,” she murmured, pinching his arm in an attempt to communicate her displeasure with him having gotten her worked up just in time to deal with her parents, but the Doctor just sighed softly, sounding too pleased. Amy and Rory entered the console room, tea-less, and River shoved the Doctor off of her. 

“Where's the tea?” River asked as calmly as she could, watching the Doctor resettle his hands over his rather tight trousers several times peripherally before he huffed a sigh and spun away, moving to the other side of the console. River suppressed a grin, rubbing the back of her neck and hoping that her parents weren't playing too close of attention.

“Couldn't find it,” Rory responded with a shrug as he and Amy approached the console, “the Tardis wouldn't let us get to the kitchen. Corridor looks like it goes on for ages. We didn't want to get lost, in case you needed us for something.”

“River?” Amy interjected, smirking.

River hummed a little impatiently.

“You've got a little...” Amy trailed off, gesturing to her own face, and River sighed and hurriedly reached up to wipe the side of her mouth, unsurprised to find that her lipstick had smudged in the process of dealing with the Doctor's problem.

“Thank you, dear,” River responded a little sharply, “now, the Doctor's going to be fine, not to worry, but if we could have some time—if you wouldn't mind _looking_ for the tea, I'm sure the old girl won't lose you...” As she spoke she shifted to the side of the console where the Doctor was hiding. 

“Or maybe she will,” the Doctor whispered, drawing River to him once again, his hands on her hips, skimming up and down her ribcage.

“...and anyway, it's getting late, isn't it? Why don't you just head off to bed, and the Doctor will be just fine by morning.” River continued, biting her lip as the Doctor's hands finally settled on her hips, digging into her, pulling her as close as he could as his hands slid around the the small of her back, pressing his lips to her collar bone, trailing kisses quietly up her neck as Amy spoke.

“If you say so,” Amy said hesitantly. “You sure you're going to be okay, raggedy man?”

“Right as rain,” the Doctor said, his voice a solid octave lower than it should have been, warm and low, rumbling against her neck, “with your daughter as my nurse, I'm already feeling better.”

“I just bet you are,” she whispered to him, smiling as he pressed his hips to hers.

“Even better if you had a nurse's costume,” he whispered back, and she swallowed a laugh.

“Alright,” Amy agreed finally from the other side of the console. River and the Doctor heard the Ponds' footsteps as they left the room. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and before River could snark back at him he'd pressed his lips to hers, no less desperate than he had been before her parents had returned. His hands slid up under her shirt, eager to pull it off of her, and he was just pulling it off of her arms, his eyes already fixed on her chest when they suddenly heard Rory's voice.

“Uh, Doctor?”

The Doctor ground his teeth together. “ _Yes_ , Rory?”

“You know the time rotor is transparent, right?”

The Doctor was completely silent, quickly removing his hands from Rory's daughter's bare torso and holding them in the air as though threatened.

“Right,” Rory said sharply, and the Doctor deflated slightly—as River turned slightly blue from trying not to laugh—as they heard his footsteps moving away from the control room. “Keep in mind, I have a gladius, and I know how to use it,” he shouted back, and River finally dissolved into hysterical laughter, ignoring the Doctor’s very unamused sigh.

“Your parents are driving me mad,” the Doctor said with a huff, reaching to remove River’s shirt completely when she stopped laughing. She swayed into him as he ran his hands up and down the newly bared skin of her sides, kissing the tops of her breasts.

“You got yourself into this mess,” River sighed, reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. The Doctor moaned, seemingly losing track of their conversation as he took a breast into his mouth, sucking, his other hand reaching up to grasp the other, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. He was very thorough like this, she noted, throwing her head back and biting her lip as his teeth grazed over her sensitive skin, threading her fingers through his hair as he sucked and licked and bit at her skin. He began to kiss his way down her sternum, her hips and her stomach as he knelt on the ground, fingers working at the buttons of her prison-issue trousers.

“Yes, but I always make myself scarce when Amy gets that look,” the Doctor said, pressing a kiss to the sliver of skin above her panties as he began to work her trousers down her legs, helping her out of her shoes before pulling her trousers off altogether. “Meanwhile I’m—it’s not even my fault, is it? I’m about to die if I don’t get my hands on you— possibly literally _die_ —and she can’t even take the hint.”

River laughed, her breath hitching halfway through as he grasped the edge of her knickers with his teeth and began to pull them down, his hands skimming along the curve of her ass and the backs of her legs. “They thought you were angry, Doctor. Or sick. She was worried.”

The Doctor muttered something that sounded like _whatever_ against the inside of her thigh, pressing a kiss to each leg; she spread her legs apart, and he leaned forward to run his tongue along her folds.

“Shouldn’t we — ah — shouldn’t we head to the...” she trailed off, her face contorting, fingers tightening in his hair as he sucked her clit into his mouth, spreading her legs farther apart with his hands. “Bedroom, just in case...”

The Doctor smirked against her skin, pulling back and kissing his way back up her body until he found her mouth and kissed her deeply. He immediately forced his tongue into her mouth, rolling it against hers, sucking at her lower lip and then her upper lip in turn, pulling away every so often until she was putty in his hands, until she felt as though she would dissolve at the next touch of his hands. He moved away from her, and her eyes opened at the loss as he pressed a kiss to her cheek by her ear.

“Bedroom,” she reminded him.

“So far away,” he said, reaching around her to pull her against him so that she could feel the hard length of him pressing against her lower stomach, and she sighed deeply. His hands came up to cup her breasts, rolling over her hard nipples with just enough pressure to make her groan. River began to pull at the buttons of his shirt, removing his hands from her chest as she slid it over his shoulders and helping him out of his trousers until they both stood naked in the console room. Never, if he could help it, did the Doctor stop touching her, and when he finally pulled her back to him so they could touch skin to skin, his full-body shudder made heat pool heavily in her stomach. “God, as soon as that potion hit me,” he said, pausing to kiss her deeply, “all I could think of was this. You. All this gorgeous skin and these curves and I just hope you know what you do to me, River.”

“I do,” she said.

“Good,” he said, and then crushed his mouth to hers with renewed vigor. She reached down to wrap one hand around the length of him, and he whined into her mouth. His hands trailed up and down her sides, and as she began to stroke him, his fingers added more and more pressure — his nails scraped against her skin as she ran her thumb over the underside of his cock, and he pressed her back into the console so hard that she let out a cry of surprise and pain. “Sorry, sorry — are you —?”

Before he could even finish she lifted herself onto her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around him, and fisted a hand in his hair, bringing his mouth to hers for a bruising kissed — she liked him rough, and when he was so desperate for contact she knew if she pushed him just the right amount, the results would be fantastic. She scratched her nails against the skin of his scalp and moaned into his mouth, shifting so that she was nearly sitting on the console and wrapping one leg around his hips. She canted her hips to rub herself up and down his length, and he broke away from her mouth to pant, burying his face against her neck and thrusting helplessly against her. He shoved her against the console so that she was resting completely on it, and reached a hand down to gracelessly run his fingers over her clit, biting at her neck when she whimpered.

“ _River_ ,” he gasped, pulling back to kiss her lips, and she could feel the tension in his body as he shifted, aligning himself with her, his fingers losing time against her, “are you — can I just —”

She smiled a bit, kissing the corner of his lips and reaching down to shift his fingers between her folds, and he moaned to find her soaking wet and more than ready for him.

“Come on, sweetie,” she murmured, slipping a hand around behind him to grip his ass and pull him closer, “just get inside of me — it’s medically _necessary_ is it not?”

“Life and death,” he murmured before moving his hands beneath her legs to tilt her back slightly, giving him the best angle as he thrust into her, and the high-pitched noise of pleasure he made at the feel of her all around him made River’s blood boil. He paused, buried in her, and dropped his head to her shoulder, trying to collect himself, but River made a noise of impatience and shifted her hips.

“Don’t hold back on my account,” River said, scraping her nails down his back and feeling him shiver. “Fuck me, Doctor.”

He groaned, kissing her, and needed no further encouragement. He pulled out and slammed back into her, starting a hard and fast rhythm that left her gasping. He shifted his hands further up the underside of her legs until she was nearly bent in half on the console, and on his every downstroke he was so deep she began to lose track of where she ended and he began. He was louder than usual, her name tumbling from his mouth over and over, accompanied by a string of the most appallingly delicious dirty talk she’d ever heard from him — he jumped between languages, as though he couldn’t quite keep track of where or when he was, and as he got closer he seemed to become more and more desperate for her. His fingers dug into the back of her thighs, he ground down hard on every stroke, rubbing against her clit in a way that made her keen, and her legs were bent so far as to be nearly over his shoulders which began to verge on pain — but the good kind, the stretched-too-far pleasure-pain that only drove her higher and higher, and when he bit down on her shoulder she came with a shout, her whole body quivering around him as he followed immediately after, gasping against her neck, kissing the bite-mark he’d made seconds before as his breathing slowly returned to normal.  
After a moment, he released her, slowly so as not to shock her muscles, and if he hadn’t been quick enough to catch her with an arm around her waist, she would’ve collapsed to the ground when she tried to stand on shaking legs. He kissed her, softly, thoroughly, and she brushed his slightly damp hair back from his face as they drew apart.

“Feel better now?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, “of course. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Something along the lines of ‘I’m a mighty mighty Time Lord and the laws of the universe don’t apply to me’?”

He huffed. “As if you don’t do crazy reckless things with that thought in mind all the time.”

“Ah,” she said, shaking her head, “no — I do crazy reckless things while thinking ‘I am _River Song_ , I make even the mighty mighty Time Lord kneel, I _write_ the laws of the universe.’”

He rolled his eyes at her fondly, but she knew he liked her a bit cocky, and before responding he kissed, his hands stroking up and down her sides.

“Not remotely true,” he murmured against the corner of her mouth.

“No?” she said, batting her eyelashes. She pushed him back gently and placed both hands on his shoulders, pushing him down to the ground. He obliged readily enough, looking up at her with dark eyes as she lifted a leg to rest over his shoulder and draw him between her legs. “Kneel, mighty Time Lord.”

He laughed, pressing a kiss against her hip, and did as he was told.


End file.
